


Dearest

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Drugs, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Magic Cock, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Somnophilia, luminiera is helping okay!!, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: Always, always, always, Katalina has been Vira's dearest. The feeling doesn't go both ways, it never has, not like Vira wants it to---but that doesn't mean she doesn't wish it did, and wish to show her beloved pleasure.[Kinktober Day 23 - Somnophilia]





	Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I kept writing Soft wlw and thus I determined that I needed some... _Bad_ wlw in my life. So I gave Vira some much-deserved rights to flex her obsessions and be super fucking gay. `w`
> 
> I'm currently several days behind due to Real Life and Physical Health stuff, but I have every intent of finishing my prompts list in a timely fashion. I've made it this far, dammit---

“Oh, my dear, _lovely _Katalina,” Vira breathes near-reverently as she lifts a lock of Katalina’s beautiful, silk-straight hair between her fingers, “You look so peaceful, like this—I wonder if you’re having a nice dream…?”

Katalina, of course, doesn’t respond; she lies still without a hint of worry or stiffness in her expression upon the impossibly-plush bed Vira had prepared for this moment. For every bit that Katalina is radiant when she’s focused, graceful with sword in hand and armor over her form, she’s equally so when she’s relaxed fully, stripped down to her simple, white nightdress. Vira is left in awe at the sight wrought by her own hand, as Katalina sleeps soundly and her chest rises and falls in an easy rhythm.

Vira’s fingertips stroke her beloved’s face—it’s such a thrill that she almost forgets to breathe, being allowed to do something so intimate and lover-like without fear of being rebuked. Yes, it’s by her own devices, the strong concoction of herbs she’d slipped into Katalina’s tea, but for the moment, she chooses to ignore that just enough that she can enjoy this.

“Are you comfortable, darling? Of course you are,” Vira talks idly to herself; her hands glide slowly from Katalina’s cheek to her ear, her hair to her waist, and Vira’s fingertips barely graze across soft skin with each motion. Katalina may be strong but Vira has long wished to handle her with care; just the same, the way her fingers play gingerly over Katalina’s chest is both exploratory and humble in its tentativeness. “Just leave everything to me. I’ve been wanting to do this for you for so _long…_”

Delicately, she lifts the hem of Katalina’s dress, inches it up to expose her simple panties and the toned line of her hips; Vira’s breath shudders in her lungs, and her eyes threaten to flutter shut, but she reminds herself to take every inch of Katalina in, slowly and surely so she never forgets the sight. Katalina’s skin barely pricks under the gentleness of Vira’s fingertips, but Vira notices it all, the way Katalina’s breath stutters subtly and her muscles just barely tense. She shifts to her knees and cranes her neck as if bowing; where her lips plant tiny, feather-light kisses along Katalina’s stomach, Katalina responds in soft sighs and tiny twitches.

Vira gathers herself before she goes faint; she catches a soft whine in her own throat and wills her hands to push upward, thumbs hooked into cloth as she eases Katalina’s nightdress up inch by inch. “Oh…” Vira gasps as her fingers find a thin, jagged old scar along her beloved’s ribs. “It doesn’t mar your beauty in the slightest, and yet… seeing it makes me feel…” she loses the thought in an inability to describe the feeling in her chest; Vira distracts herself with a sigh and a glance at Katalina’s peaceful expression.

A bit more, and she pushes the fabric in one gentle motion above Katalina’s breasts—Katalina has always been shy about showing them, even though they’re not _small _(a bit larger than Vira’s own, actually) and the shape of them is so pretty and perfect. As though holding something breakable and precious, Vira cups the soft mounds of Katalina’s chest; “ah, you’re so warm—and so _soft_,” she mutters, finding it all the more noticeable against the ever-present slight chill of her own fingers. Katalina makes a soft sound, but doesn’t move, deep in the haze of drug-induced sleep, and Vira takes it as an invitation to gently massage her chest, growing steadily bolder in her touches.

“Katalina… my dear Katalina…” Vira purrs softly; she takes one perky nipple into her lips and kisses it, teases it with the tip of her tongue. “I can’t believe it… you’re getting hot for me,” she observes in a whisper—it’s another effect of the herbs, but it’s still such a divine illusion. She attentively toys with Katalina’s other breast, sucking lightly and swirling her tongue in slow circles around the sensitive bud at its center. The way Katalina’s breaths crescendo slowly is more perfect than any song Vira’s ever heard; another hum escapes her throat involuntarily.

“No one’s ever done this for you before, right, my love? It’s only right that it should be me, then… I’ll take care of you the way you deserve.” Delusions, pretty hopes—but maybe what she says is true, if she pretends as much. Vira shifts closer, leans in to steal a light kiss from Katalina’s lips—even if she doesn’t answer it, Vira’s heart still flutters weakly at the gesture. She’s methodical and gentle as she removes the nightdress entirely, lifts Katalina’s arms one at a time and holds them close to her chest as she eases the fabric away from her body. “There, much better…”

Immediately, her hands return to Katalina’s chest and she dips her back to press their hips together cautiously. Vira has to stifle the moan in her throat at the mere touch, even though she’s still clothed in her own sleepdress too—and the fact that Katalina arches just the slightest bit to match her is practically _intoxicating_. “_Ah_—you must be feeling good…” Vira kneads at Katalina’s breasts and her eyelids go heavy with heady joy. “You’re so beautiful, Katalina… I’m so happy that we can be together, like this…”

Another roll of her hips, and Katalina whines softly—it’s nearly unbearable, that sweet, wanting little sound. Vira kisses her lips, her neck, her jaw, and lightly pinches her stiffened nipple. Such lovely sounds, such a lovely drug—Vira is drunk, too, on this moment and the way Katalina’s skin heats up beneath her touch, and it makes her far more daring than she’d hoped. “I could tease you all night, if you would sing for me like that,” Vira hums as she rocks her hips once more, revelling in how Katalina unconsciously presses back. “But I couldn’t do it, either—because I want to satisfy you like no one else can, my dearest Katalina…”

Her fingers weave into Katalina’s harline, up from her neck to cradle the back of her head; Vira watches for a few heartbeats how Katalina breathes, slow but audible, in her hands. A smile graces Vira’s lips, adoring, and she nuzzles her forehead against Katalina’s as one hand wanders down the curve of her waist to her hips. “Yes, I want more than anything to have you to myself—but it’s not _selfish_, not like that. I want you to love this, Katalina… to feel good with me…”

Her fingers slip beneath the line of Katalina’s panties, down to her wetness. “Oh, you’re… you’re _really _feeling it…” She feels once more as though she could faint, but she focuses her attentions completely on Katalina even as her own breathing grows a bit ragged and strained. Lovingly, cautiously, she presses her slick fingertips to the hood of Katalina’s stiff clitoris—Vira draws careful circles and bites her lip, listening to the sweet drip of moans from Katalina’s lips.

She doesn’t dare speak anymore, not when Katalina’s voice is intermittently spilling over in such a precious chorus—Vira commits each sound to memory as she strokes Katalina slowly. Truly, she could be satisfied with this alone, with the way Katalina rocks her hips in time to her strokes, with those amazing little sounds, but she’s already being greedy, so is there truly a harm in having a little more? Thinking as much, Vira eases Katalina’s underwear away as well, and lifts the hem of her own dress to reveal the faintly-glowing bulge there.

“I really wasn’t sure about this…” she admits with a slight frown as she strokes Katalina’s slit—she can’t bring herself to keep her hands off of Katalina for long. “But I wanted to feel you… all of you, and to give you my everything, too… and then, well, this happened.” Vira shifts her panties down just enough to let the ethereal cock between her legs free; it’s illuminated, faintly, with Luminiera’s blue-white patterns. 

“And then, the more I thought about it, the more exciting it seemed…” Their hips meet again; Vira shudders as she rubs her cock against Katalina’s folds, and Katalina lets out a shaky little sigh as well. “To be able to fill you up… and feel it… it’s such a lovely idea, don’t you think?” Her voice grows wistful as she’s lost in her own daydreams—but those will be reality soon, and it’s nearly more than she can comprehend.

Her arm wraps around Katalina’s leg, holding it up and flush to her chest, so that Vira can angle herself clumsily against Katalina’s entrance. As she eases her way inside, slow and careful, she watches how Katalina shivers and gasps. “I’m your first, right, my love? Oh, but it fits perfectly—like I was made for you…” Vira’s voice hitches as she hangs her head and pants; the pleasure of Katalina pulling her close, holding her tight, seeps up her spine in a hot wave, almost unbearable in its exquisiteness.

It takes a bit of fumbling to get the motion right as she rocks her hips, starting in shallow thrusts—but, Katalina doesn’t complain, of course. No, Katalina merely flushes hot and whimpers when Vira pushes deeper inside of her; her breath hitches when Vira grasps her breast again.

“Katalina, my Katalina…” Vira breathes absently, her expression overcome. It starts to get easier, hotter, as she settles into a rhythm and finds the right way to move her hips to get Katalina’s voice to sound. Her hand glides down to Katalina’s stomach, then just a bit lower to tease her clit as she’s fucked slowly—the combination of sensations seems to work perfectly, because Katalina nearly cries out as Vira strokes her and Vira nearly comes instantly from the sweetness of that sound.

“Oh, not yet, I can’t finish before her…” she tells herself quietly, between little gasps. The wet and obscene sounds that fill the room form a canvas on which Katalina’s whines and soft moans paint a picture more beautiful than any other. Along with the heat that pulls Vira close and radiates through Katalina’s skin to her own, it’s a symphony for the senses that she could easily lose herself in, and so she lets herself go, chanting Katalina’s name like a prayer.

After another too-long, too-hot moment, Katalina seizes beneath her and gives a sweet, keening sound from the depths of her throat; her walls squeeze Vira tighter, and she slips over the edge of her own climax with a breathless sob. To make Katalina come, to be allowed to have her this close and to strip her of all her barriers and see how absolutely gorgeous she is in the throes of pleasure—nothing could ever compare to that, for Vira, and her flesh trembles and throbs for it.

“Perfect…” she whispers as she brushes a lock of sweat-stuck hair from Katalina’s face; Katalina’s breathing begins to level, but it’s still sonorously audible. Vira lifts her head and steadies herself; her cock, still buried inside of Katalina, doesn’t lessen like a man’s might, but stays thick and throbbing and _ready_.

“Forgive me, Katalina, but I’m not satisfied, not yet…” She smiles, her voice breathy and distracted but no less awestruck for it. “Let’s enjoy each other a little more, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to continue this but this deranged Vira did so I gave her a nice open ending and unfortunately that means that if her fucky gay ass possesses me again, I could write more of this,


End file.
